Heroe
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Seiya se sincera con Saori cuando teme por su vida al atrvesarla la flecha dorada. Songfic de SaoriSeiya con la canción Heroe de Enrique Iglesias creado especialemente para el cumple de Princesa Athena.


**Songfic- HEROE**

Música y letra: _Enrique Iglesias_ Adaptación al mundo saintseiyesco: _me_

_Quiero ser tu héroe..._

Todo pasó en un segundo. Hace un momento, estabas a mi lado, como siempre. En realidad, querida Saori, te confieso que sólo estoy tranquilo cuando sé que estás a mi lado. Y no porque tema por mí mismo. O tal vez sí, porque si no te tengo cerca, me siento vacío. Eso al mismo tiempo de que, en ocasiones, te evito. Pero si lo hago, es para no darle rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Hay días en que lo hago bastante bien, incluso llego a convencerme de no estoy enamorado pero después... vuelvo a verte y me doy cuenta de que soy un mal mentiroso.

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar_

_A erizar de frío tu piel_

_A quemar, que sé yo, tu boca_

_Y morirme ahí después_

Y ahora, te veo frente a mí, pero no como siempre. Te veo herida súbitamente por esa flecha. Llevas tu mano hacia tu pecho y te sientes desvanecer. Yo corro a tu lado como un loco, sin preocuparme de ocultar mi desesperación. Logro sostenerte antes de que caigas por completo. Te tengo de cerca, muy de cerca, cara a cara. Observo cada detalle de tu rostro; tu cabello, tu ojos que me miran, agotados, es obvio que estás haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar. Y después, mi mirada se acerca a tus labios, esos labios en los que he pensado tantas veces y de los cuales ignoro su sabor. Y ahora, justo en este momento, siento la necesidad de besarlos, tierna o apasionadamente, no importa el cómo. Te veo aquí, lastimada, y deseo tanto mitigar ese dolor. Me pregunto si te aliviaría el que lo hiciera, me pregunto si alguna vez habrás sentido esta misma necesidad.

_Y si entonces temblaras por mí_

_Y lloraras al verme sufrir_

_Y sin dudar, tu vida entera dar_

_Como yo la doy por ti_

¿Y si yo fuese el herido? ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Llorarías? ¿O me sonreirías, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, que tan pocas veces muestras pero yo amo tanto? ¿Y si yo muriera? ¿Estarías triste? ¿Me extrañarías? Siendo un caballero como soy, la muerte me ronda permanentemente, no tiene sentido negarlo. Pero si muero, te prometo amada mía, que lo haré por la misma razón por la que vivo: para protegerte, para salvarte... no solamente a la diosa, sino a ti, a Saori, a mí Saori...

Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, qué harías? ¿Lo arriesgarías todo, únicamente por mí, un simple ser humano que no puede darte nada?

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

No puedo ofrecerte mucho en verdad. No tengo dinero, ni un apellido importante. No soy más que un simple caballero, mi único bien es mi propia vida pero si me la pides, yo te la entrego a ti. Antes de conocerte mi vida no tenía un sentido específico; una verdadera razón por la que existir en este mundo que puede ser con algunos tan cruel. Pero tu cambiaste eso, le diste un nuevo sentido al mundo, a mi mundo. Y de repente todo me pareció bien, incluso el sufrimiento; si sirvió para encontrarte entonces lo acepto con gusto. Por eso no importa cuántos males nos aquejen, ni cuántos hombres o dioses traten de hacerte daño, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

_Si supieras la locura que llevo_

_Que me hiere y me mata por dentro_

_Y que mas da, mira que al final_

_Lo que importa es que te quiero_

Tratas de hablar. Con el pensamiento, te suplico que no lo hagas. Aún así insistes; y tus palabras traen al presente recuerdos tristes de un pasado lejano. Siento el deseo de gritarte: "Pero yo no pienso en esas cosas!!!". Me pides perdón, pero yo no necesito perdonarte nada, porque ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo. Incluso dudo que halla estado enojado alguna vez. Y si te he tratado mal, ha sido más frustración, por saberte tan cerca, pero tan inalcanzable. O quizás lo hacía para verte enojada, para que me tuvieras presente en tus pensamientos. Y ahora que te veo aquí, entre mis brazos pero sufriendo, me doy cuenta de que todo ese tiempo he sido un tonto, que lo único que realmente quiero es verte feliz.

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

Me sonríes serena. Como me gusta tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que cuánto más triste estás mas bonita es, aunque preferiría que sonrieras siempre por cosas que te hagan feliz. Aceptas tu destino con paciencia, y yo te pido que resistas, porque este dolor pasará y un día esta vida que llevamos se terminará y todos estos padecimientos sólo serán un lejano recuerdo...

_Ay!_

_Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte_

_Una vez mas, mira que al final_

_Lo que importa es que te quiero_

Te acaricio suavemente, no me importa si mis amigos me están viendo. No les he dicho nada, pero creo que ya saben lo que siento. Como nunca me han reprochado nada, incluso creo que me comprenden. No sé si debería decirte esto, a lo mejor no es el momento, pero ya no aguanto más...

Te susurro, muy despacio, para que solamente tu me oigas...

-Te quiero...

-Yo también...

_Quiero ser... tu héroe..._

--------------------------------------------------------

Antes que nada:

Feliz cumpleaños Princesa Atena!!!! Este fic esta especialmente dedicado para tu cumpleaños.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo una Songfic, no creo que sea la octava maravilla, pero fue hecho con cariño, como dicen "La intención es lo que cuenta" (o eso espero)

En realidad me cuesta ponerme romántica, aunque siempre me gustaron las historias de amor, trato de no volverme cursi, y tengo la impresión de que muchas veces no lo logro... espero que te guste este regalo, y si fue un padecimiento, es tu culpa por no haber elegido el regalo (de todos modos un fanart mío hubiera sido peor porque dibujo para el diablo).

Cualquiera sea el caso...

お誕生日　おめでとう　ございますね！！！

Feliz cumple, che!!!

K –riños

Vicky Varela


End file.
